Its better when i can hold you
by Faye Green
Summary: Well its about my character Sparkie who finally is reunited with her love Spike who saved the world from the first and is now a ghost.


Sparkie sits there, staring out the window at Angel's new office in Wolfram and Hart. " Hey" Angel says quietly as he hugs her neck. "You all right?" she nods and gives out a loud sigh, "hm?" angel asks. " Well its just that I have been watching these people for some time now and well," her eyes narrow somewhat, " do you think they notice that they are wasting away just to please someone or do this or that?" Angel thinks for a moment then pats the top of her head " you have to much time on your hands." She turns around in the chair as he sits on his desk and grabs an envelope. " Too much time? Angel I had to much time on my hands back at the apartment when I read up on my demons" He lets out a small chuckle, " yeah I guess your right there." Fred, Gunn, and Wesley come in just as Angel opens the envelope. When he does so an amulet falls out. Sparkie scoffs at the rusty chunk of diamond and gold " oh boy oh boy an amulet, is it from the seniors?" and she resumes her staring. Suddenly a light with swirling smoke burst out of it. Forming into a man. " Spike?" Wesley says in shock and confusion. Angel replies with some anger, "Spike." He doesn't respond, but stands there, clinging his jacket to his chest. At the sight of Angel, he vamps out and races at him. To both of their utter amazement, Spike goes right through Angel and into the desk. "Alright then." Fred says utterly shocked. Sparkie gets up and stretches, " well I'm off you guys a-" Angel signals her to come over and points at Spike. " What?" she asks somewhat annoyed. He grabs her chin and points it right at Spike. She gasps, "Nice hologram guys, no since y'all are so lazy, I'm going to walk myself" and she heads out. Everyone is even more confused now. " How do they know each other?" Fred mumbles. Gunn lowers his head in thought, " hey man wanna share with the group?" Wesley says while jabbing Gunn in the arm. He raises his head, " When he looked at her he mumbled something, Celest I think it was-isn't that like the new generation of you and-" Spike interrupts him with a series of worried mumbles, "What the bloody hell did you sick people do to me!" Angel sighs loudly and places his hand on his forehead. "You're a ghost?" Angel asks, extremely irritated. Spike removes his attention from the room and scoffs, " Yeah now bloody thanks to you!" when spike wonders off into the new office building, they begin to think of ways this was even possible. " Umm Wesley, you and Fred run some tests on the amulet, see what its capable of?" the two nod and head off. Spike soon returns, "Nice place ya got here" Angel doesn't reply. When Sparkie walks in, Spike attempts to hug her and sadly fails. Sparkie looks at Angel angrily, " Ok now its programmed to hug me?" Angel sighs loudly, "Um, that's spike-but in ghost form". She gasps. She shakes her head and backs up into the wall. "No-no, he died, this is just some sick joke" She crouches down and curls up. Angel crouches down by her and gently rubs her back, " I-I'm sorry but it's really him, no hologram or sick joke" She refuses to believe. Sparkie had almost ceased to exist when she found out what Angel did. Spike walks up to her and crouches down also, when she looks up she wants to die. The man she loves more than anyone on the planet is in her face and she can't touch him. She runs out of the room, "Spark!" Fred calls out. She looks at angel then sighs, "come on Spike, lets go figure out what your deal is" and they head out. Angel tracks his sister through out the whole building till he ends up in his room. He lies down on the bed and is quickly joined by her and he lovingly hugs her. " You going to be all right?" she nods and he kisses her head. "Its-its just so" she pauses for a moment, "how is it possible?" she looks up at him, seeing the utter confusion in his eyes. " Well they are working on it" they are quiet the rest of the time and soon its sundown. When they head to his office Spike appears in front of her. "Hello love" She does not reply. She turns and they begin to walk around the building, talking about Sunnydale and their fight against the big bad. "So when you saved the world, you got sucked into the amulet, whoa" Spike gets up and she can sense he is somewhat uneasy. "What's wrong?" he only shakes his head. She gets up from her chair, causing him to sigh loudly, " God-its-just that-" he looks away from her eyes, which are filled with love and concern " I wanna hold you some much, you don't know how hard it is to be with you when I'm like this". She looks down "oh" she mumbles and they head back in. They walk up to the door, " Well better go in there and talk with bro and the other dorks". She laughs somewhat but it soon fades. " You know spike, I will always love you" and she walks in, closing the door behind her. He stands there for a moment, thinking about what she had just said. " There has to be something we can do, Wesley?" but he only shakes his head. The others have the same response. She can't believe it; the team that has fought everything in L.A. can't resurrect a ghost. But little does she know that he is beyond a ghost. "Well then I'm just-uh-gonna get some sleep then" and before she can open the door, Angel grabs her shoulder " I know what he means to you, we'll do everything we can" she nods then leaves. When she leaves, Spike comes in. They spend hours talking about spells that could do anything for poor Spike. Finally they come up with something and head to her room. There is Sparkie, sleeping soundly. Angel turns to Spike " You ready for this?" Spike nods and Angel begins to chant. When he finishes, Spike hits Angel in the arm, "ow!" he whispers loudly. Spike smiles innocently, " hey I had to see if it worked". He approaches her bed, being careful not to wake her up. " Thanks man" He lips to Angel and then he turns back to Sparkie. He strokes her hair, causing her to turn over towards him. " Hello pet" he greets her as her eyes flutter open. She sits up and rubs her eyes, "Wha-who" she sees who it is and gasps. "Spike!" Sparkie throws her arms around him, " How? How did you do it?" He returns the loving hug and kisses her head. " It doesn't matter". She looks into his eyes, and it seems as though she is trapped in some perfect dream. Fred walks by and sees Angel in Sparkie's door. "Wha-" he shushes her and she notices the couple. "How?" she whispers excitedly. He turns to Fred and smiles, " It's a temp. spell-it'll last through tonight then he'll be whatever he is again" Fred smiles and quietly giggles, "hm?" She looks at him and clears her throat, " you -uh gonna watch them?" Angel closes his eyes and walks away with Fred. Spike gently pushes her down on the bed and kisses her. She grabs his coat and responds, tears in her eyes. He breaks it, " no love, no crying. I'm here now" He kisses her neck gently. " You don't know how happy I am right now." She whispers in his ear. They continue through out the night and soon morning comes. She lies like a small child in his arms. When he sees the sunlight he kisses her and she awakens. " Bye" he mumbles with a soft smile. He becomes paler and when she puts her hand on his cheek it goes through him. "No-no!" she cries softly, " You can't leave me, not now." Spike shakes his head; "I'll never leave you, never" Suddenly he begins to fade. She looks around in confusion and pain. Sparkie gets dressed and before she heads out she closes her eyes and shakes her head, "it was just a dream, a wonderful dream". When she enters Wolfram and Hart, she is greeted cheerfully by Harmony. "Hey Sparkie-um-there's a Wiccan cult do-" When Sparkie turns around, there stands angel, " Where is it at?" he asks. She turns back to Harmony who hands her directions. Sparkie turns into a small wolf and heads out. Harmony fixes some papers on her desk, "Does she know yet?" Angel shakes his head. When she places her hand on his arm he looks at her oddly, " You have to tell her soon, she can't stay like that for long". He looks at the elevator and nods. "Thanks" Angel goes into his office and begins to pace. When Fred comes in she seems confused, " Is Sparkie ok?" she questions. He stops and sighs, " Hey do you know where she went?" Fred nods, " yeah um she went to the Wicca center downtown, they needed something I guess. I guess their her clients." Angel suddenly grabs her shoulders, "Clients?" She nods while shaking somewhat. Spike enters looking somewhat shocked. " What are you doing here?" angel asks annoyed. The blonde raises his hands in the air, " ey' mate, I tried to leave then got poofed back here-have you seen Celest?" Angel turns at him and growls. "She isn't Celest anymore. She's Sparkie" Spike only nods and rolls his eyes. When Angel goes down to the garage, he can't help but smile at all the cars. After a minute he picks the viper only to find his new spook there, "out" Spike shakes his head and gives a small laugh, " I wanna go too man, she's my woman". Angel slams the door and goes to the next car. Only to find Spike in the passengers seat this time. " Tally ho!" Angel sighs and they leave towards the cult. The come upon a huge church area and inside they find demon bodies all over and Sparkie talking to the priestess. Angel walks up yo her and grabs her arm, "who-what are you doing!?" he stammers. She breaks loose of his grip and scoffs, but before she can answer she sees spike. She quickly turns away, " taking my mind off things that's all, and besides these are my clients." Angel laughs, "your clients? Wesley does cult stuff-" but his sister swiftly interrupts, "too much for em'" Sparkie finishes with the woman and gets in the car. All is quiet till angel opens his mouth, " I did it" the two look at angel, this causes spike to sit back and scoff. "What do you mean? Did what?" angel sighs loudly as he pulls into the garage; " I made Spike solid that night" she is thrown. She never thought her own brother would do such a horrible thing. When they get upstairs she stops. "Come on sis" angel says but she won't listen. " How dare you mess with my emotions like that!" 


End file.
